


My Faerie

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Manipulations, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jym searches for that one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Faerie

Story Notes:

Art by: Elfqueen55

I have traveled, for someone a little different than myself.

And I have searched a far, flying day and night.

When behold, what do I see before me?

But such an exotic creature, mysterious and hypnotic.

Come near and let us explore together.

The many worlds I have seen, so breathtaking and pleasant to the naked eye.

We shall be a formidable pair.

Let us slip into that other dimension, where logic and emotion work in unison.

My faerie, who has captured my heart.

Be one with me and take flight.

And let us leave the others behind.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
